


Kono the Camera Queen

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Cameras, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, Photography, Suggestive Themes, Surfing, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Ever since Danny had gotten Kono that camera for her birthday, she had spent every spare moment taking pictures of Catherine. At first, Catherine didn't mind when Kono took pictures of her. It was sweet that her girlfriend wanted to capture so many images of her face. But after a couple of weeks, Cath was starting to feel like she was being targeted by the paparazzi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, Any/Any, put down the camera" on a femslash theme day on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/788174.html?thread=101868494#t101868494
> 
> This is my first time writing this pairing. For the purposes of this fic, Kono and Cath are in a relationship, Cath's part of Five-0, and it's implied that they're living together. Also, I'm totally ignoring the existence of Steve/Cath and Kono/Adam for the purposes of this story.

Catherine propped her surfboard on the sand. "Kono, come on, put down the camera!"  
  
Kono continued to snap photos of Catherine, who blinked at the constant flashing light. She couldn't imagine those pictures of her with squinting and half-closed eyes were very attractive.  
  
Kono lounged back on her beach towel with a smirk. "Nah, I don't think so."  
  
Ever since Danny had gotten Kono that camera for her birthday, she had spent every spare moment taking pictures of Catherine. At first, Catherine didn't mind when Kono took pictures of her. It was sweet that her girlfriend wanted to capture so many images of her face. But after a couple of weeks, Cath was starting to feel like she was being targeted by the paparazzi.  
  
It would have been one thing if Kono had restricted herself to posed pictures of Catherine. But in addition to those, she took random pictures while they were at work, while Catherine was doing housework, and while Catherine was eating. She had even woken up one time to see that Kono was taking a picture of her while she slept.  
  
"These can't even be good. I'm not wearing makeup, my hair is all stringy and totally not styled, I'm wet--"  
  
Kono grinned wickedly and snapped another shot. "I like it when you're wet."  
  
Cath's mouth parted slightly, and she could feel herself blushing. Only Kono could do that to Cath, with her bold, lascivious remarks that came out of the blue like that.  
  
Kono took another picture and examined the camera thoughtfully. "I think I'm gonna keep this one."  
  
Catherine licked her lips and put a teasing smile on her face before she sat down next to Kono. She slid next to her until their sides were touching and started kissing her way up Kono's neck.  
  
She lightly tugged at Kono's earlobe with her teeth, feeling satisfied when she made Kono shudder against her. She released Kono's earlobe to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I can think of a lot more fun ways for you to see me wet."  
  
Kono groaned and put the camera aside before she moved to straddle Catherine, gently pushing her down until she was lying on the sand with Kono on top of her.  
  
Catherine grinned before Kono's face leaned down towards hers. Maybe that camera wasn't such a nuisance, after all. She always knew how to make Kono forget about anything else, even shiny new electronic toys. Catherine had the feeling Kono wouldn't be paying attention to her camera for a long,  _long_  time.


End file.
